


Природа ненависти

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Adventure, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Gen, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Избалованный сынок лорда за день сделал то, что за три года не удалось Маленькому Джону: превратил сборище беглых вилланов и лишившихся земли йоменов в единый отряд. В воинов. Еще неумелых, но готовых с оружием в руках сражаться за своих жен, детей, за наделы, отнятые шерифом. И поэтому кинжал Уилла не покидает ножен. Он ненавидит Робина, но отнять у людей надежду не посмеет.





	Природа ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> Авторским произволом некоторые события канона изменены и смещены.  
> Написано на ФБ-1016 для команды fandom Robin Hood 2016.

Занесенный для броска нож. Крик Волчонка:  
— Берегись!  
И жгучая боль в пробитой стрелой правой руке.  
Уилл убегает на берег, обламывает стрелу, промывает рану и перевязывает обрывком рубахи. Он взбешен — и при этом восхищен, что злит еще больше. С луком Уилл управляется так себе, по оленю с двадцати шагов не промахивается — и ладно. Зато с ножами ему равных нет, и никому не удавалось опередить его бросок... до сего дня. Уилл и моргнуть не успел, как в ладони уже торчала стрела. Даже хромой лесничий из Рэтлифа, лучший стрелок на севере Англии, не сумел бы превзойти этого сукина сына Локсли. Да и вряд ли кто-то еще сумел бы.  
Уилл смотрит на стрелу и грязно ругается. Небольшой наконечник, вырезанный из рога, не задел кости, только мышцу пробил. И ведь у Робина в колчане были и барбеды, и бродхеды, и срезни.* Он мог перебить Уиллу сухожилие, оставить без пальцев или вообще без кисти. Поступить с ним как с врагом, но врагом достойным. А обошелся как с нашкодившим щенком, все равно что носом в лужу ткнул. Уилл уверен, что Робин не по ошибке выхватил именно эту стрелу. Вряд ли такой искусный лучник не знает, в каком порядке у него разложены стрелы в колчане, и какое оперение у каждого вида. Уилл яростно ломает древко на мелкие части и швыряет в реку. Рука болит, но куда хуже боли уязвленное самолюбие. Возвращаться в лагерь стыдно, но он все же идет — ему просто некуда больше идти. Там Маленький Джон, Белоручка, Бычок и другие, те, кто стал его семьей. Даже предатель Волчонок.  
Весь следующий день Уилл держится в стороне от всех, и от Робина в первую очередь. Волчонок бросает на него виноватые взгляды, а он делает вид, что не замечает паршивца. Ничего, пусть помучается, будет знать, как предавать своих. Одна беда, Робин теперь тоже свой среди лесной вольницы. И не просто свой — вожак. Маленький Джон открыто признал его главенство.  
Уилл одинаково владеет обеими руками и может завершить начатое, когда некому будет предупредить Робина, но вместо этого просто стоит в тени за раскидистым орешником и наблюдает. Избалованный сынок лорда за день сделал то, что за три года не удалось Маленькому Джону: превратил сборище беглых вилланов и лишившихся земли йоменов в единый отряд. В воинов. Еще неумелых, но готовых с оружием в руках сражаться за своих жен, детей, за наделы, отнятые шерифом. И поэтому кинжал Уилла не покидает ножен. Он ненавидит Робина, но отнять у людей надежду не посмеет. Пусть он и бастард, но знает, что такое отвечать за тех, кто тебе доверился.  
Вечером Уилл берет кусок оленины, лепешку, кружку эля и устраивается поодаль от костра, между корней старого бука. Но спокойно поесть не удается. Шагов он не слышит и понимает, что уже не один, только когда видит сапоги и упавшую сверху тень. Уилл поднимает голову. Рядом стоит Робин с флягой и плошкой в руках.  
— Покажи, — он присаживается на корточки.  
Уилл долго смотрит на него и вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, протягивает ладонь. Робин ставит плошку на землю, разматывает грязную тряпку и принюхивается. Потом зубами выдергивает из фляги пробку и плещет на рану. Пахнет брендивином, и глаза Уилла лезут на лоб — ладонь будто пламенем прожигает. Он шипит, пытается отдернуть руку, но Робин крепко держит его за запястье.  
— Это чтобы не начался антонов огонь,* — отставив флягу, Робин достает из-за пазухи скатанный кусок льна, зачерпывает из плошки пахнущий травами бальзам и поясняет, хотя Уилл не задает вопросов: — Азим сделал, он знает толк во врачевании.  
Азим... Сарацин, который следует за Робином, как верный пес. Уилл слышал, что среди этого племени на самом деле немало хороших лекарей.  
— Гнилью не пахнет, — продолжает Робин. — Если не запускать, обойдется и быстро заживет. Я не хотел тебя покалечить.  
Уилл стискивает зубы — больше от злости, чем от боли. Гордость требует отказаться от помощи, но потерять руку не хочется. Робин накладывает бальзам на рану с обеих сторон, ловко бинтует.  
— Завтра перевяжу чистым. Иди к костру, Волчонок за тебя беспокоится.  
Он хлопает Уилла по плечу, забирает флягу, плошку и уходит прежде, чем тот открывает рот, чтобы выругаться.

***

Уилл сидит в развилке дуба, под которым отправляет службу отец Тук. Толстый монах, примкнувший к разбойникам, оказался горазд не только на проповеди. В первом же бою выяснилось, что моргенштерном* он владеет не хуже, чем Псалтирью и кадилом. Тук не прочь выпить, не умерщвляет постом тучную плоть и тот еще сквернослов. И все же пастырь он хороший. Теперь дети виснут не только на Азиме и слепом Данкане, но и на нем. В запасе у сарацина полно сказок о джиннах и принцессах, Данкан знает множество баллад, а Тук потчует детвору историями о рыцарях и прекрасных девах. Да, среди здешних прихожан не только мужчины, но и женщины с детьми — в Шервуде скрываются и семьи изгнанников, живых и погибших. Робин Локсли — Робин Гуд, как его называют крестьяне — не отказывает в убежище никому.  
Поляна из простого бивака превратилась в укрепленное военное поселение. На деревьях устроены помосты и сложены хижины, соединенные подвесными мостами. Подняться можно по веревочным лестницам, которые легко обрубить. Землянки обычно открыты, но если опустить «двери» из дерна и ветвей, то даже стоя рядом невозможно различить вход. Подобных укрытий хватает по всему лесу, как и ловушек, а дозорные связываются друг с другом стрелами с особым оперением. Шериф со своими людьми не рискует соваться далеко в лес: меткость вольных стрелков, их бесстрашие и ярость в бою держат его на расстоянии. От неумелости бывших крестьян не осталось и следа, и арсенал в лагере постоянно пополняется новым оружием, как отнятым у стражников, так и выкованным в Шервуде. Два кузнеца, лишившись дома, обрели его среди разбойников и вносят свою лепту.  
Тук говорит о воздаянии за добро и зло, по именам перечисляет павших. Ветер шелестит в ветвях, солнечные лучи пробивают кроны буков и тисов, падают на грубо сколоченный крест перед дубом. Женщины плачут, мужчины утешают их — чужих вдов, сестер, дочерей. Здесь никто не считается родом, нужно плечо — подставят, и неважно, бывший ты серв, виллан или керл.* Кровники забывают распри и сражаются спина к спине, прикрывая тех, кому еще год назад перерезали бы горло.  
Уилл никогда не приходит открыто, прячется в листве, слушает — и смотрит на Робина, чей взгляд во время этих служб устремлен словно бы в пустоту. Но Уилл точно знает, что тот видит: горящие дома, мертвых женщин, мужчин и детей на залитой кровью земле. Шериф опять зверствует. Разбойники захватили золото, предназначенное принцем Джоном для подкупа баронов, и увели целый обоз с провизией для замка. Зерно и муку, гусей и кур, головы сыра и масло в горшках, вино и соль — все тайно развозят по деревням. Золото лежит в хижине Робина. Часть уже превращена у менял в мелкую монету и роздана крестьянам.  
Уилл по-прежнему ненавидит Робина, но понимает, что каждая не спасенная жизнь ложится на его душу тяжким бременем вины. А еще к ненависти примешивается восхищение, желание заслужить похвалу, увидеть улыбку, предназначенную ему одному. Уилл ничего не может с этим поделать, за что ненавидит уже себя.

***

Солнце клонится к вершинам деревьев, дневная жара спадает. Теплый ветер доносит медвяное благоухание дрока и донника, горьковатые ароматы жимолости, ангелики, свежескошенной травы. Но эти запахи предвещают не только мед по осени, они говорят, что близится сбор налогов.  
Робин всегда ездит с отрядом по деревням, редко удается уговорить его остаться — разве что когда валится с ног от усталости. Обычно это получается только у Маленького Джона, и не всегда без рукоприкладства. В некоторых вопросах Робин упрям, даже в изгнании он остается лордом, который защищает своих людей. Но еще он — сердце и краеугольный камень лесной вольницы, и его охраняют в бою, как охраняли бы короля.  
В Лоудхэме их встречает священник, высокий сухой старик с цепким взглядом и мозолистыми пальцами лучника, и несколько керлов. Припасы разносят по домам, а монеты прячут в церкви под алтарем — теперь можно заплатить шерифу за всю общину. Женщины подносят разбойникам сидр и молоко, утолить жажду. Дети робеют, но вскоре, осмелев, трогают луки и мечи, смотрят круглыми от восторга глазенками.  
— Может, и у меня когда-то будет такой малец, — вздыхает обычно дурашливый Бычок, ссаживая с седла мальчишку лет пяти, которого прокатил до околицы. Тот заливисто смеется и бежит к матери. — Или дочка.  
— Будет, — уверенно отвечает Маленький Джон. — И сын, и дочка. Глядишь, с моим младшим ее повенчаем.  
— Ну, коли так, я уж такую дочку заделаю, чтобы твой парень от нее голову потерял, — Бычок гордо выпячивает тощую грудь и похлопывает себя по паху. — Делать-то есть чем!  
Все хохочут — жизнь продолжается, и то, что жена Джона, Фанни, на сносях, тому доказательство.  
Лошади идут ровным галопом, разбойники веселятся. Уже седмицу нет стычек с шерифом и ни одного погибшего. Это ли не радость для тех, кто любой восход встречает как последний? Уилл отпускает похабную шуточку, Робин поворачивает голову, голубые глаза искрятся смехом — и от этого в груди почему-то становится горячо, словно там разгораются угли.  
Дорога вьется между холмами, впереди Калвертон. Отдать оставшиеся деньги — и можно возвращаться домой, до леса оттуда рукой подать.  
Деревня встречает их неожиданной тишиной. Не бегают дети, не судачат у колодца женщины, не брешут собаки. Откуда-то доносится плач.  
— Не нравится мне это, — Маленький Джон настороженно озирается. — Убираться надо. Возьмем еще дюжину ребят и вернемся.  
Робин кивает, разворачивает коня... и в землю перед ним вонзается арбалетный болт. Второй попадает в грудь лошади Кривого Мартина, тот едва успевает соскочить.  
— Дьявол, люди шерифа!  
Все мигом окружают Робина. За дровяным сараем справа, за поленницей слева и за амбаром сзади виднеются шлемы. Много. Путь к лесу отрезан. Разбойники соскальзывают с седел, прячутся за лошадьми.  
— Ловушка, — голос Азима как всегда спокоен, но взгляд тревожный. — Видно, нас хотят взять живыми.  
— Кто-то сдал нас шерифу, — цедит Белоручка. — Как пить дать, староста, песий выкормыш, то-то он все юлил. Награду захотел. Я эту тысячу золотых расплавлю и залью в его вонючую глотку!  
Робин сдергивает с плеча лук.  
— Прорвемся с боем.   
Зрачки его сейчас похожи на острия клинков, и Уилл невольно радуется, что этот взгляд предназначен не ему. Робин прицеливается из-за конского бока, стрела со свистом срывается с тетивы и находит щель в шлеме высунувшегося арбалетчика. Отряд отступает к овину, прикрывая вожака собой и конями.  
Робин стреляет без промаха, но стрел в колчане двадцать четыре, а врагов гораздо больше. Когда он выпускает последнюю, и разбойники бросаются в ближний бой, их оказывается девять — против тридцати пяти стражников.  
Окованная железом дубинка Джона и моргенштерн Тука с хрустом крушат кости. Взлетает и падает топор Бычка, на его счету уже две снесенные головы. Кривой меч Азима врезается в плоть, как в масло: отсекает руки ниже кольчужных рукавов, перерубает колени, и кровь алым веером разлетается с широкого клинка. Сейчас сарацин похож на дьявола — темная кожа, светлая рубаха и шаровары в красных потеках, белоснежные зубы сверкают в хищном оскале. Белоручка, Мартин и Томас бьются мечами.  
Уилл прикрывает Робина. Они стоят то спина к спине, то бок о бок. Правда, еще неясно, кто кого прикрывает — Робин дважды отшвыривает его из-под клинка противника. Уилл помнит, что в бою нужна холодная голова, и все равно злится. Два стражника теснят Робина к поленнице, перед которой как-то слишком ровно раскидано сено, и Уилл понимает — там яма. Он кидается наперерез, отталкивает Робина в сторону и рассекает одному стражнику яремную вену. Кровь хлещет в лицо, попадает в рот, заливает глаза, и на несколько мгновений он слепнет. А когда разлепляет ресницы — холодеет. В нескольких шагах стоит на колене стражник. У него вспорот живот, явно клинком Азима, кишки волокутся по земле влажными сизыми змеями, на губах пузырится алая пена, кровь течет по подбородку, но он еще жив. И арбалет в его руке нацелен на Робина. Уилл прыгает так быстро, как никогда в жизни, всем телом обрушивается на стражника и мощным ударом вбивает дагу ему в загривок. Робин оборачивается, салютует мечом, и они вновь кидаются в бой...  
Внезапная тишина оглушает, и Уилл не сразу понимает, что все закончилось. Он опускает дагу и меч, озирается. У левого локтя сильно жжет, пальцы немеют и, взглянув, Уилл видит распоротый и пропитанный кровью рукав. Он и не заметил, когда его зацепили. У Бычка сломана правая рука. Тук припадает на левую ногу, раненая лодыжка кое-как перетянута обрывком рясы. Джон тяжело опирается на дубинку, на лбу у него наливается лиловая шишка. Куртка Белоручки на спине побагровела, к счастью, ткань прилипла к ране. У Робина разбита левая бровь, и он кривится, прижимая ладонь к правому боку. Томас и Мартин лежат голова к голове, смотрят в темнеющее небо застывшими глазами. Но из стражников не ушел ни один.  
Из ближайшего дома выходит бледная женщина в голубом платье. Из другого появляются мужчина и женщина, из третьего, четвертого... Уилл в ярости сжимает рукоять даги — эти трусливые твари просто отсиживались за закрытыми дверьми.  
— Дети... — бормочет женщина в голубом платье. — Они заперли детей в амбаре, вон там. Сказали, что сожгут их, если мы поможем вам...  
Тук ковыляет к обложенному соломой амбару. Рядом в бочке с песком горит факел. Азим догоняет его, тушит огонь, и они вдвоем отшвыривают вязанки, убирают засов и распахивают двери. Из амбара выбегают чумазые зареванные дети, те, кто постарше, держат на руках малышей. Родители бросаются к ним, обнимают, целуют.  
Коренастый кузнец с сыном волокут лысоватого крестьянина в добротной одежде — старосту, швыряют его на землю.  
— Он донес шерифу, что вы придете, — кузнец пинает старосту в зад, и тот утыкается лицом в кровавую пыль у ног Робина. — Вас два дня поджидали, нас из домов выпускали только детей покормить. Мы не могли предупредить... Делайте с ним, что хотите.  
Робин смотрит на старосту.  
— Их, — произносит он тихо, указывая на Томаса и Мартина, — его смерть не вернет.  
— Тебе и незачем пачкать руки об это дерьмо, — к ним подходит угрюмый Бычок с топором в левой руке. — Позволь мне.  
Робин переводит на него усталый взгляд, и он негромко добавляет, склонив голову:  
— Мой лорд.  
Робин молча отворачивается и медленно идет прочь. За его спиной раздается вопль, звуки борьбы, чавкающий удар, и все затихает.  
Крестьяне помогают разбойникам перевязать раны, ловят лошадей. Маленький Джон достает из седельной сумки увесистый кошель с монетами и сует в руки кузнецу. Тот смотрит на кошель, и губы его дрожат, а по щекам текут слезы, застревают в седеющей рыжей бороде.  
Уилл приносит Робину воды. Сам он выпил два ковша, а на языке все еще чудится привкус железа, меди и соли. Левая рука висит на перевязи, но это ненадолго, сухожилия целы, меч задел только мясо. Уилл поливает Робину на руки, затем смотрит, как он пьет — жадно, проливая воду на грудь.  
— Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, — говорит Робин, возвращая ковш. — А я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Ненавижу, — бурчит Уилл. — Но ты помогаешь людям. Пожалуйста.  
Робин вдруг слабо улыбается и треплет его по слипшимся от чужой крови волосам.  
— Когда-нибудь верну долг.  
— Очень-то надо, — он передергивает плечами, но Робин уже отходит.  
Всю дорогу до лагеря Уиллу кажется, что он чувствует на голове тяжелую ладонь, и от этого в груди опять становится горячо.

***

В лагере празднуют — у Маленького Джона родился сын. Празднуют даже дважды: Азим помог Фанни разрешиться от бремени, спас жизнь и ей, и ребенку. Тук тащит к костру бочку монастырского вина, вышибает дно, зачерпывает полную кружку и протягивает ее сарацину.  
— Пей, друг мой варвар, сегодня можно! Твой Аллах отвернется и посмотрит в другую сторону, обещаю!  
Азим берет кружку и, помедлив, с улыбкой делает небольшой глоток.  
— Ну, раз ты обещаешь, друг мой христианин, то сегодня и правда можно.  
Тук смеется, хлопает его по спине, и оба садятся на прикрытый плащами лапник. Женщины отрезают куски от зажаренной оленьей туши, разносят по кругу. Вдруг из темноты раздается жуткий гнусавый рев, и к костру выходит Маленький Джон с волынкой. На него набрасываются две женщины с поварешками, он убегает и возвращается уже без инструмента. Все хохочут, Бычок и Белоручка берут пастушьи дудки, наигрывают быстрый рил, к ним присоединяется менестрель Аллен Э’Дейл с ребеком.* Мужчины подхватывают женщин, пускаются в пляс. Жизнь продолжается.  
Уилл ищет взглядом Робина и видит его в стороне от костра, с леди Мариан. Она приехала в лес предупредить, что шериф готовит очередную ловушку, и в лагерь ее привезли с завязанными глазами — больше ради ее же безопасности, чтобы никто не мог выпытать дорогу. Потом она помогала Азиму и осталась праздновать с разбойниками. Вышитые рукава ее платья в темных мокрых разводах — застирывала от крови Фанни. Уиллу Мариан нравится, и он думает, что хотел бы такую сестру. Уж она не сказала бы отцу вышвырнуть любовницу с прижитым бастардом, как это сделал когда-то Робин. Она бы наверняка любила младшего брата, и ее он бы не ненавидел.  
Сейчас Уиллу как никогда хочется сказать Робину правду... и как никогда страшно. Страшно увидеть в его глазах отчуждение вместо тепла, которое последнее время часто предназначается не только Мариан, но и ему. Он злится, постоянно огрызается, сбегает в дозор, на охоту, но, возвращаясь, первым делом находит Робина и под любым предлогом старается задержаться рядом подольше. И снова злится.  
Мариан видит Уилла, ласково улыбается и машет ему рукой. Он не может сдержать ответную улыбку, подходит и кланяется:  
— Не желает ли миледи потанцевать?  
Робин качает головой.  
— Миледи приглашена...  
Уилл мрачнеет, отворачивается, чтобы уйти — и сильная рука ловит его за шиворот.  
— Вечно ты не дослушиваешь, — Робин разворачивает Уилла лицом к себе. В его глазах пляшут отблески пламени и смешинки. — Миледи приглашена на первый танец. Но если она не будет против, а ты подождешь, то второй — твой.  
Робин выпускает его рубаху, быстро ерошит волосы на затылке. Уилл на мгновение забывает, как дышать, а шея там, где ее мимолетно коснулись загрубевшие от тетивы пальцы, горит, будто опаленная огнем.  
— Миледи не против! — Мариан берет их обоих под руки и ведет к костру. — Когда еще я потанцую с двумя самыми красивыми мужчинами в графстве!  
— Второй танец мой, без обмана? — Уилл говорит с привычным ехидством, даже голос не дрожит, хотя сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее.  
— Без обмана, — Робин серьезно кивает, а глаза по-прежнему смеются.  
Уилл думает, что все равно его ненавидит, но сегодня, так уж и быть, объявит перемирие. Ради Джона, Фанни, их сына и Мариан.

***

Уилл крадется за Робином к запруде под водопадом, где тот обычно плавает. В очередной стычке с воинами шерифа погибли тринадцать разбойников и двадцать девять крестьян. Робин возвращается в лагерь с застывшим лицом. Его никто не обвиняет в этих смертях, вольные стрелки спасают много жизней, куда больше, чем убивают стражники, но он не может простить сам себя. Уилл видит это по его глазам, заледеневшим, пустым. Даже Мариан, которая всегда находит нужные слова, не в силах утешить его. Робин просит оставить его одного и уходит. Тук порывается пойти за ним, поговорить. Азим поднимает руку, останавливая монаха, и качает головой.  
Но Уилл все равно незаметно ускользает с поляны и следует за Робином, на всякий случай. Ему доводилось видеть такой взгляд, и дело всегда заканчивалось петлей или падением на меч. Он изо всех сил убеждает себя, что ему-то все равно, умрет Робин Локсли или нет. Но Робин Гуд нужен людям.  
Перед водопадом все заросло боярышником и бересклетом, только узкая тропа вьется меж камней. Уилл прячется за пышно цветущим кустом в десяти шагах от воды. И не выдаст себя, и добежать успеет, если придется. Робин раздевается, чертыхаясь, сдирает с себя пропитанную чужой кровью рубаху... и Уилл зажимает ладонью рот, давясь вскриком. Теперь понятно, почему Робин всегда купается в камизе. На широкой спине и плечах живого места нет от старых шрамов, они перекрещиваются, спускаются на бедра, охватывают торс. Такие рубцы оставляет тяжелый кнут, которым опытный палач может вырвать клочья кожи или полностью ободрать мясо с костей. У него самого есть следы от плети, но это... как Робин выжил? Как вообще можно выжить после такого?  
— Чудом, — раздается рядом хриплый голос, и Уилл понимает, что говорил вслух. — Азим выходил. Ему позволяли лечить пленных крестоносцев. Кто выживал, значит, сильный, можно продать.  
Губы Робина кривятся в горькой усмешке.  
— Шрамы, полученные в бою, почетны. А это... следы позора. Я орал под чертовым кнутом, как свинья на бойне.  
— Любой бы орал...  
Уилл сглатывает и встает. Сердце то колотится в горле, то проваливается куда-то в живот. Он протягивает руку, осторожно проводит по извилистому рубцу на груди, а потом вдруг подается вперед, наклоняется и прижимается к нему губами. Под ребрами Робина словно ударяет кузнечный молот. Горячая ладонь накрывает затылок Уилла, пальцы сжимаются в волосах, тянут, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
— Ты что творишь?  
На скулах Робина ходят желваки, но он не отстраняется, не бьет Уилла, просто держит и смотрит — напряженно, тоскливо и... голодно. Так, как никогда не смотрел на Мариан. Рядом с ней в его глазах нежность и покой. А сейчас взгляд прожигает насквозь, до самого нутра, выворачивает наизнанку. Но и смертельная пустота не исчезла. Уилл по-прежнему видит ее, она затаилась на дне зрачков и ждет, чтобы выплеснуться наружу, уничтожить, поглотить Робина. Если он ошибется... если сделает что-то не так... Уилла трясет, кровь грохочет в ушах. Робин мог умереть в проклятой Святой земле, не вернуться. Они бы не встретились, он бы никогда не узнал этого сукина сына по-настоящему, не понял бы, насколько Робин ему нужен, не сказал бы...  
— Ненавижу! — цедит Уилл сквозь зубы, обхватывает его за шею, дергает к себе и целует.  
Пальцы в волосах сжимаются так, что становится больно. Сначала кажется, что Робин сейчас оттолкнет его, и хорошо еще, если не свернет шею. Но затем он выдыхает Уиллу в рот, прижимает к себе — и его будто швыряет в центр урагана, сносит весенним разливом, лавиной и черт знает чем еще.  
— Если тебя сарацинки научили так целоваться... — бормочет Уилл, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — хотел бы я тоже у них поучиться.  
— Сарацинок здесь нет, — Робин усмехается и треплет его по волосам. — Придется учиться у меня.  
Уилл хочет ответить что-нибудь ядовитое, но замирает. Глаза Робина теплеют. Лед раскалывается, осыпается мелким крошевом, мертвенный холод тает. В глубине еще остается боль — и Уилл знает, что с каждым погибшим боли будет все больше. Но знает и то, что не позволит этому выжечь Робина дотла. И Мариан не позволит. Они оба.  
— Пойду все-таки вымоюсь.  
Робин отступает на шаг, Уилл опускает взгляд вниз и хмыкает.  
— Холодная вода будет тебе на пользу.  
— Тебе тоже.  
Робин выразительно смотрит на его штаны.  
— Нет уж, я тут подожду.  
Уилл садится на траву и наблюдает, как Робин сильными гребками плывет через заводь.  
Молодой викарий, некогда преподавший ему содомскую науку, говорил, что он дитя дьявола. Это веселило, особенно когда после порочных ласк священник валялся у него в ногах, умоляя простить и высечь, дабы изгнать греховные помыслы, а через несколько дней вновь зазывал в ризницу. Викарий в конце концов сбежал из Ноттингема, а Уилл больше не думал о мужчинах — хватало девиц. Не думал... до сего дня. Или... до первой встречи с Робином, тогда, у реки? Возможно, все дело в их родстве, в крови, которая потянулась к крови? Но если Уилл и дитя дьявола, то Робин точно нет, хоть у них и один отец.  
Он не представляет, что и как будет дальше. Ему совсем не хочется заступать дорогу Мариан. Да и как он может? Это же Мариан. И Робин любит ее, это так же верно, как восход и закат солнца. Но и отказаться от предложенного... от того, что сам потребовал, Уилл не в силах. Он возьмет это, даже если потом рухнет мир. Они каждый день ходят по лезвию ножа, смерть дышит им в спину, они могут погибнуть — завтра, послезавтра, через неделю или месяц. Поэтому пусть все идет, как идет.  
Уилл надеется лишь, что когда Робин узнает об их родстве, — а однажды он непременно узнает, — тепло и желание в его глазах не сменятся отвращением. И не подозревает, что Робину давно все известно.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Барбеды — лезвийно-зазубренные наконечники, применялись и на войне, и на охоте. Могли быть с очень мелкими шипами или состоять из двух шипов, последние использовали для зажигательных стрел. Бродхеды, или большеголовые — дорогие охотничьи наконечники. Их делали двух видов, с «конусом» помельче, и крупные, со сплошной головкой или с широко расходящимися «усами». Первые использовали и на войне, вторые — только для охоты. Такими стрелами стреляли с достаточно близкого расстояния, чтобы повысить поражающую способность. Срезни — вилкообразные охотничьи наконечники. Также их называли «разбойничьими», а в зависимости от размера еще «малая луна» и «большая луна». Для точной стрельбы и стрельбы на большие расстояния использовали черешковые конические наконечники из рога или твердого дерева. Такие стрелы были только у лучших лучников. Еще были бодкины — бронебойные конические наконечники, применялись на войне, пробивали кольчужный или пластинчатый доспех. Как правило, их не закрепляли на древке, чтобы при попадании наконечник остался в теле противника. Для лучшего проникновения бодкины вощили.  
> 2\. Антонов огонь — заражение крови, гангрена.  
> 3\. Моргенштерн — боевой молот, оружие ударно-дробящего действия в виде шипастого металлического шара, соединенного с рукоятью при помощи цепи.  
> 4\. Керлы — свободные земледельцы-крестьяне (не арендаторы). Земельный надел, составлявший одну гайду, был собственностью керла и гарантировал ему личную свободу. В зависимости от местности величина гайды варьировалась от 40 до 120 акров, но чаще это была не количественная величина, а единица продуктивности участка. За убийство керла был установлен высокий верельд (штраф), от 200 серебряных до 100 золотых шиллингов в разных графствах.  
> Четверть гайды, виргата (иногда 2 или 3), выдавалась лордом в пользование вилланам. Вилланы были свободнорожденными, но зависели от сеньора поземельно и политически. Они платили аренду за надел, различные денежные оброки (талью) и натуральный оброк (тем, что выращено на земле, скотом и пр.).  
> Серв — полностью зависимый от лорда крепостной крестьянин, не свободнорожденный. Он платил более высокую талью, нежели виллан, обрабатывал землю лорда и выполнял другие повинности. Юридические права серва были сильно ограничены. Он не мог свидетельствовать на суде против свободного человека, стать священником и в полной мере пользоваться общественными благами. Среди сервов также было разделение. Тех, что были прикреплены к земле, по закону лорд не имел права убить или продать. А носившие ошейники, «домашние рабы», являлись полной собственностью сеньора. Однако и для первого случая были допущения. За убийство семье и в казну выплачивался небольшой вергельд, а продажа могла осуществляться под видом передачи на службу другому лорду.  
> 5\. Ребек — старинный смычковый струнный инструмент грушевидной формы, с двумя или тремя струнами, предшественник скрипки. При игре его удерживали на руке или прижимали щекой, как на скрипке.


End file.
